Little Rockstar Truth - A 50 Shades of Flannel Piece
by Andy Burris
Summary: The Winchester boys have the night off after a successful hunt. Booze, women and music. What could go wrong?


Little Rockstar Truth

A Supernatural Fan Fiction

A Fifty Shade of Flannel Piece

It's about 10:00 PM on a Friday at Donovan's in Sierra Vista, Arizona. Donovan's is a favorite bar of a lot of locals and tonight the place is packed. Next to it is a motel that a certain Sam and Dean Winchester have been staying at. They had been tracking a vampire nest and earlier in the day had made short work of them. Having the night off the boys decided to walk over to the bar next door for a few well deserved drinks.

As they walk in Dean spots a couple empty stools at the bar and nods in their direction to Sam.

"Two whiskeys. Make them doubles," he orders as they walk up and sit down. As they enjoy the smooth burn of the whiskey the boys notice the music is a live band on a stage on the other side of the room.

 _"He's so tall and handsome as hell_

 _He's so bad but he does it so well_

 _I can see the end as it beings"_

"Taylor Swift? Really? What the hell kind of place did we end up in?" Dean hated Taylor Swift. Well hate was a strong word.

"And how do you know who wrote this song?' Sam couldn't help himself.

"Shut up."

 _"Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress,_

 _Staring at the sunset, babe_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if it's just in your_

 _Wildest dreams, ah-ho oh,_

 _Wildest dreams, ah-ha oh."_

Sam turned and while watching this beautiful woman had a couple thoughts cross his mind. He had to adjust the way he was sitting to make those thoughts a little less obvious. "Two more." Dean ordered them each another whiskey then looked to see exactly what Sam was watching. "Damn" was all he could say.

On stage was this goddess of a woman that you just couldn't help but stare at. She had to be close to six foot tall with legs that would make a model jealous. Her hair was just past her shoulders and was light brown with these deep purple streaks while her blue eyes were set off with cat eyes. She had blood red lips that both the boys wanted to taste and was wearing this short, tight, low cut black dress that left nothing to the imagination with thigh high boots.

Now Dean needed to adjust how he was sitting. "Holy shit she's hot."

"You got that right," Sam responded as she was singing new song that he knew he had heard but couldn't place.

 _"My lips are pale and vicious_

 _You're foaming at the mouth._

 _You've suffered in the darkness._

 _I'll suck the pain right out._

 _So come an taste the reason_

 _I'm nothing like the rest._

 _I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me."_

The boys just kind of gave a look to each that could mean nothing but "Dude you better fucking not cock block me."

 _"And now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall._

 _I was down and out, got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"_

 _I've felt pleasure without pain._

 _My soul you'll never tame!_

 _Love bites, but so do I._

 _Love bites, but so do I, so do I."_

Almost in unison they turned around on their stools.

"Two more." This time Sam was ordering the whiskey.

"What the hell man?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea, but she has to be one of the sexiest women I've ever seen," Sam answered.

"Me too. Never knew that one woman could be born with that many gifts."

"Yeah."

A few familiar chords played and the boys looked at each other before turning back around on their stools.

"No fucking way," Dean had never hear a woman sing this song

 _"I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone._

 _All my dreams pass before my eyes, a curiosity."_

As they listened this singer brought the Kansas song to life. "What a strange combination of songs," Sam thought as he could have sworn at one point she was checking him out. "Yeah right," he thought. "I'm sitting at the back of the room and she's on stage in front of a room full of people. I'm really sure I got her attention" She most certainly had his.

 _"Now don't hang on_

 _Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky._

 _It slips away_

 _And all your money won't another minute buy._

 _Dust in the wind,_

 _All we are is dust in the wind."_

There it was again. She most deferentially was checking Sam out.

"Dude hot rockstar up there wants your ass," Dean hated to admit it.

"I noticed. I bet she wants me to join her book club," Sam answered back sarcastic as the song came to an end.

"Thank you guys so much for another great night. As anyone who knows me can tell you I am a huge fan of Halestorm." Sam knew he had heard that other song before. "So we are gonna close down with a song I think we all fucking get." She looked at Sam once more as she started singing.

 _"We could just go home right now_

 _Or maybe we could stick around_

 _For just one more drink, oh yeah._

 _Get another bottle out_

 _Let shoot the shit_

 _Sit back down_

 _For just one more drink oh yeah"_

"Oh yeah, you're getting laid tonight,' Dean teased Sam.

"Dude, really?" Sam sometimes really wondered how they could even be related.

 _"Here's to us_

 _Here's to love_

 _All the times_

 _That we messed up_

 _Here's to you_

 _Fill the glass_

 _Cause the last few nights_

 _Have kicked my ass_

 _If they give you hell_

 _Tell em to go fuck themselves_

 _Here's to us_

 _Here's to us"_

"Okay my happy ass is going over to that pool table over there and see if I can't earn us some beer money. She is going to eat you alive. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dean told Sam as he stood up from his stool.

"I can't think of anything you wouldn't do."

"True, but I'm a freak,"

"That's for damn sure." Sam said as Dean walked away.

 _"Here's to us_

 _Here's to love_

 _Here's to us_

 _Here's to us"_

At the finish of the set the rockstar goddess hopped off the stage and walked up to the bar and stood next to Sam.

"Hey Mike a double Grey Goose when you have a chance."

"Gotcha Callista," came from the bartender.

"So you just going to sit there or are you going to tell a girl hello?"

Sam looked at her and said, "Hello."

"Now see was that so hard? I don't bite. Well unless you're into that sort of thing."

Sam gave a small nervous laugh and smiled.

"You have a gorgeous smile. My name is Callista."

"Sam. You have an amazing voice."

Callista smiled. "Why thank you. It's just my night gig."

"Well you're very good at it."

"Well Sam what brings you to town?"

"I was here on business. Wrapped up today and should be heading out tomorrow."

Mike brought Callista her drink. "Thanks."

"No problem girl," answered Mike.

"So what kind of business are you in Sam?"

"Well I'm actually with the FBI and we caught a case in town."

"Wow a Fed. Wouldn't have guessed that."

"So you said this was your night gig. What's your regular gig?"

"Nothing as exciting as your job. I'm in medical billing. Sexy I know."

Sam looked at her. "Oh I don't know. Always kind of had an office fantasy."

Callista narrowed her eyes. "Really? Well I guess brainy is the new sexy."

"Did you just quote Sherlock?"

"Sure did. So you have an inner geek under that fine ass exterior I see."

Sam was momentarily taken aback by her comment. This woman sure didn't hold her tongue. At that moment he realized he would like to do that for her.

About an hour and a few drinks later they were still deep in conversation.

As they both finished their drinks Callista had a question for Sam.

"You know what Sam?"

"What's that?"

"I feel the overwhelming urge to fuck your brains out right now."

Only response Sam could give was a deep gulp.

Callista asked, "little too forward for you?'

Sam couldn't resist. "You know what, no not at all."

Callista smiled. "Then let's get the hell out of here then. You staying at the motel next door?"

"Yeah I am. Is that alright with you?"

"Sounds good. Let me go finish up with the band and get paid. I'll be right back."

Sam watched as she went into a backroom and couldn't help but admire the twist to her ass.

Dean was in the middle of a game so Sam decided he was going to just text him.

"Consider this your sock on the doorknob."

As he hit send Callista was coming back around the bar.

She grabbed his ass. "You have way too much clothing on for my liking. Let's get out of here and remedy that."

With that Sam led her outside and they walked across the parking lot to the motel next door.

"The sky is so beautiful tonight," Callista mused.

"It's the kind of night you want to go to the middle of nowhere so there are no lights and just be able to sit back and look at the stars," Sam answered.

"That sounds so nice. 'When it rains look for rainbows. When it's dark look for the stars.' Cliché I know but it is one of my favorite sayings."

"Not cliché at all. I actually happen to like it myself."

"No matter how hard you try to be somebodies stars, to help them see and guide them home, sometimes it just doesn't happen. Listen to me. You don't want to hear this." Callista hoped she wasn't talking Sam out of this.

"No, no you're fine." It would take more than that for him to lose interest.

"We'll all I want to talk about right now is us doing things to each other that might be illegal in some states." Callista confessed.

She stopped Sam and brought him in a kiss as she grabbed his dick. Callista felt his response in her hand and knew she was going to enjoy riding Sam.

As they came up to the motel room door Sam unlocked it and once he and Callista were inside she excused herself to the bathroom.

"He has no idea what kind of hell cat he is dealing with," she thought.

As she walked away from Sam all he could do was watch that ass.

Once he heard the door click Sam took off his boots and shirt. He went over to his duffle and got a condom. As he stood back up straight Sam heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Callista wearing nothing but a smile. She saw the condom in Sam's hand and had a wicked idea of not playing fair. As she crossed the room she could already see what she was doing to Sam.

"I don't do foreplay," Callista told him. She took the condom from Sam and put it gently between her teeth. Callista reached for Sam's jeans and unbuttoned them then slowly unzipped them. Once she had the waistband freed she put her hand down Sam's pants until she grabbed his manhood.

Callista heard the breath intake of this gorgeous playmate of hers and smiled. She walked Sam backwards until they were at the bed then pushed him down. Once Callista had Sam where she wanted him she slowly pulled his jeans and boxers off throwing them on the floor. Sam watched as Callista took the condom and heard the foil tear. She grabbed his erection and slid the condom in place.

"I want you inside me," was all Callista said. Sam sat up, grabbed her by the waist and in one swoop move pulled her to the bed and under him. He kissed her softly as he entered her body. Sam felt the breath escape Callista's lips as he thrust into her hard. It didn't take long for them to find a rhythm together and neither one could speak.

As Sam could feel Callista was about to climax he pulled out just enough to stop it. She looked at him as Sam gave her a sly grin. Once again he picked up speed and brought her to the edge just to deny her. Sam could tell by the moaning she didn't mind his little game. He did this to her once more and Callista could take no more. "I can play games too," she thought.

Callista grabbed Sam's ass and pushed his hips to hers. With the power of the next thrust she rolled him under her so she could ride Sam. Callista knew he was well hung but she could not get over how deep he was in her. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over her.

When she could feel they were both at the edge she leaned into Sam.

"Finish me when you want," Callista whispered in his ear. He grinned and decided to make her scream. Sam rolled her back under him picking up speed and kept going deeper until he felt both of them have a sweet release.

"Holy fuck!" Callista called out.

After a few minutes and once they both caught their breath Sam pulled out and rolled on his back next to Callista.

"Fuck," was all he heard from her.

"Oh we aren't done," she thought as she straddled Sam. She sat right above his hips and looked down at him. Once Callista knew she had Sam's undivided attention she knelt on either side of him and slowly laid back until she was on Sam's legs. She could tell he was enjoying the view by his response in her lower back. Callista quickly sat up and kissed Sam with all the power she could. She then licked a straight line down his chest. When he got to his cock she removed the condom and went down on Sam.

"Holy shit," was all Sam could say. She was doing things with her tongue as she went up and down his shaft that he could honestly say he had never experienced before. He grabbed hold of the comforter as his body arched into Callista. Sam felt his toes curl and could have sworn his eyes rolled back in his head. Callista kept going until Sam could take no more and she felt the warmness of him go down throat. Slowly she pulled Sam out of her and gave a gentle nip when she got to the tip.

When Callista lay on Sam's chest he decided he was going to return the favor. He rolled her back on the bed and kissed her hard. Slowly he started going down her body with soft kisses until he reached her breast where his kisses turned into a suck of her nipples. Once he had them hard he continued down her body until Sam got to her belly button which he traced with his tongue. Callista gave a small giggle as his tongue tickled her. She had no idea it could feel this good to be slowly tortured.

As Sam continued he could feel how wet he was making Callista. With no warning she could feel Sam's tongue in her, and damn this boy was good. Because he loved her response to his little game he once again took her to the edge just to deny her. He could hear her heavy breathing and decided to give her no mercy.

Callista grabbed two fists full of his hair and held on for dear life wondering where the fuck he had been her whole life. Sam kept going until there was no doubt Callista was on the edge of orgasm and took her all the way over, then he did it again and again. She lost track and was gasping for air as she felt Sam's tongue leave her body. All she could do was lay there in amazement. Sam lay down next to Callista and she cuddled into his arms and started tracing the tattoo on his chest.

"Can I tell you something?" Callista asked after a while.

"Humm" was all Sam said.

"You are the best lay I have ever had and you can fuck me anytime."

Sam looked at Callista and had to admit he wanted to fuck her again right now.

He slide off the bed and crossed the room to his duffle. Callista could not help but watch and think he had to be the most gorgeous man she had ever met. She saw when he stood back up he had a condom in his hand. "Oh hell yeah," Callista thought.

As Sam came back to the bed Callista had all kinds of thoughts of what she wanted to do to him. When he got to the bed Sam offered her his hand asking, "Round two?"

"Absolutely, "Callista stated as she took Sam's hand and he helped her stand.

She watched as he went to the table and pulled a chair out. When he turned back to her Sam motioned that he wanted Callista to join him. She couldn't help but wonder exactly where he was going with this and what he was going to do to her.

When Callista got to Sam he tipped her head back and kissed her deeply. She could feel his tongue slowly parting her and lips and breathed deep. "Fuck me he smells amazing," was all she could think. As Sam stepped back Callista was longing for more of him.

Sam took her hand and turned Callista away from him. He bent her over where she could use the chair to steady herself. Sam gave a small laugh when he saw a tattoo on her lower back that read "Can't Be Tamed." She heard the foil tear and when she knew he was ready said the only words that came to mind. "Punish me." With that he grabbed her hips and Sam entered her with a strong thrust. Callista let out a loud gasp and that was the beginning of round two of their three round night. When they were both so tired they couldn't take anymore they curled into each other's arms and drifted off to a pleasant sleep.

In the morning Callista was woken by the sound of the shower. She got up and put her dress back on. Callista put her bra in her purse and her panties in Sam's duffle. She found her brush in her purse and had just gone to the mirror when she heard the water turn off.

"Morning," Sam told her when he came out wrapped in a towel.

"Morning," Callista responded with a smile.

"Sorry I was trying not to wake you. I was about to go out and pick up some breakfast for us."

"That's so sweet, but I really have to get home. I need to get ready to go to work later."

Sam was a little disappointed, but understood. He got dressed as she put on her boots and got her purse together.

"I'll walk you out"

The door closed behind them as Sam started walking Callista to her car.

"Damn that's a beautiful car."

Sam followed her gaze to see where she was looking. He saw at the back of the lot was the Impala.

"Yeah thanks," Sam said. "It's my brother Dean's."

"Well it is absolutely…" Callista stopped mid-sentence. "Wait a second. That's a 67, right?"

"It is. You know your cars," Sam said impressed.

"And you said your brother's name is Dean?" Callista continued.

"Yes," he said giving her a questioning look and wondering where she was going with this.

"And that tattoo on your chest is an anti-possession seal?"

The blood drained out of Sam's face. He thought he knew where this was going but he played along when he asked, "How do you know what my tattoo means?"

"Okay I gotta go," Callista said as she started to back away from Sam.

"Hold up. Answer by question," Sam demanded.

"Look I had a nice night and all, but don't call me. I had no idea you were crazy," she responded.

"Excuse me?" Sam could not believe what he was hearing.

"It's one thing to be a fan of something, but another to try and live it," Callista spat.

"Will you just tell me what you are talking about?" By this time Sam knew exactly what was about to come out of her mouth, but wanted to make her say it.

"Look I read the Supernatural books too but you don't see me going around saying I'm a demon named Meg."

And there it was.

"Hold on you weren't fantasizing I was Ruby were you? No, don't answer that. Something tells me I don't really want to know."

Sam was floored and didn't think this conversation could get any weirder.

"And if you were that Sam I would stay away from your ass strictly because of the short lifespan of your hook ups."

And he was wrong.

"And on that note, get help," Callista told Sam as she walked away.

As he watched her go all he could say was, "Chuck I could fucking kill you." Sam turned around and went back into to motel room to pack.

A few minutes later Dean came in.

"So you're crazy?" he teased.

"Dude you heard that shit?" Sam was mortified.

"Oh yeah. I was in the Impala. When I heard your voice I put a crack in the window so I could hear better."

"Great."

"Sam what the hell are you even worrying about. It's not like we are sticking around."

"You're right, I just can't believe that just happened."

"While you were getting you rocks off with little miss rockstar I was busy earning us some beer money," Dean said.

"Classy as always Dean."

"I know right? I also found us a job. Sheridan, Wyoming. You game?"

"You know it."

And with that they loaded the Impala and hit the highway leaving little miss rockstar behind.

But oh the memories Sam had. She was going to be his good dreams for a while he was sure of it.


End file.
